


(J禁) Sugar song & Bitter step

by mapponheaven



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: 8Uppers - Freeform, M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapponheaven/pseuds/mapponheaven
Summary: ※コンビ：羽毛/毛毛雨。主線(親情)/ARSENAL &橫子，副線(CP)/ ARSENAL(subaru) & MAC(yoko)※始末屋解散設定、人物死亡設定有；義父設定但絕對不會出現父嫁劇情；必然的OOC；糖刀交錯的節奏。不適請繞道。※靈感來源：軍三郎「青峰くんちのテツナちゃん」，《庫洛魔法使》的藤隆&撫子





	(J禁) Sugar song & Bitter step

**Author's Note:**

> ※2018/03/11發表於Blogger、Lofter

Opening & Insertion BGM：Kalafina《Fairytale》

§

 

戴上黑框眼鏡的ARSENAL穿著厚棉襖窩在灰褐色的沙發裡，雙眼凝視著茶几前方的電視機螢幕，在連續劇播放完片尾時，按下遙控器切換了頻道，不到幾分鐘又換到別的電視台。他反反覆覆地轉台，主持人的話題也好，外景企畫也好，都沒有足以引他注目的橋段。

 

「咳、咳咳…」

 

一陣突兀的咳嗽聲讓ARSENAL的視線立即從電視移開。他望向了聲源所在，橫子站在廚房流理台前的背影透過鏡片映入了他的眼瞳，對方瑟縮的雙肩正在起伏著，垂至頸肩的黑髮隨著頻頻發出的咳聲晃動。橫子的咳聲並不大，但聽起來像是刻意去壓抑過音量，將聲音都悶在口中的樣子。

 

「不要緊吧？」ARSENAL問道。

 

 

橫子轉身看向坐在客廳沙發上的ARSENAL，淺色的眼底稍微遲疑了一瞬。她輕輕搖了頭，勉力勾起一抹微笑。「我沒事的，叔叔。」

 

ARSENAL直盯著橫子在日光燈下顯得蒼白的臉龐，再瞄了眼對方身後的熱水壺與玻璃杯，杯中的水面只到了七分滿的高度，他猜想橫子可能是在倒水的途中突然咳了起來。ARSENAL又將目光移回對方的臉，本該紅潤的唇褪去了些顏色，他微微蹙起了眉頭。

 

「…今天早點睡吧。」他說。

「嗯。」橫子點點頭，隨後拿起了流理台上的玻璃杯，離開廚房時順手關了燈。向ARSENAL道了聲晚安之後，便往她自己的房間走去。在房門闔起的同時，又咳了幾聲。

 

仍未鬆開眉間的ARSENAL看了眼牆上的時鐘，指針位置顯示時間還不到九點半。一向十點至十一點左右才就寢的他，舉起手邊的遙控器關掉了電視，室內霎時只聽得見時鐘秒針滴滴答答走動的聲響。ARSENAL從沙發上起身，在屋內巡視了一圈，確認門窗瓦斯與其他電器的電源都關好了後，他又回到了客廳。

 

客廳的牆邊有一列深棕色的收納矮櫃，櫃上擺著一幀墨黑色的木質相框，相框放著的是一張白皙青年的獨照。ARSENAL注視著照片裡的青年，青年的淺淡笑顏一如既往地悠遠，難以度越的距離讓對方本該靦腆而近人的臉孔多了幾分不真切。在ARSENAL炯亮的眸中，清淺的波紋一閃而逝，他微微斂目，無聲地嘆了一口氣。

 

「…晚安。」他輕聲地對著照片中的男子問候一聲後才熄了客廳的燈。ARSENAL轉往浴室盥洗一番，也回到自己房內去了。

 

隔日清晨，ARSENAL在與屋外雨聲混雜在一起的鬧鈴中醒來。ARSENAL睜著仍有些惺忪的眼睛從床上坐起身子，莫約呆坐了一分鐘讓昏沉的腦袋慢慢清醒，而後離開了自己房間。

 

簡單梳洗完的ARSENAL來到客廳拉開陽台落地窗的群青色窗簾，窗戶玻璃附著了些許雨珠，陽台的地面與觀葉植物盆栽也被部分雨水打濕，遠方的高樓、附近街區的房屋和行道樹格外黯淡又矇矓。接著他走進了廚房，從冰箱拿出食材開始料理。由於家中只有他與橫子兩人，三餐向來是彼此互相輪流負責，而這天剛好輪到ARSENAL準備早餐。

 

電鍋裡的米橫子在昨晚便已設定好預約煮飯，鍋上的電子屏幕指示大約二十分鐘後米飯就會煮熟。ARSENAL利用這段空檔煮了味噌湯，在熬煮湯的同時，他煎了兩顆荷包蛋，再將洗淨的茄子燙熟後切成小塊，在上頭撒了些柴魚片後上桌。完成兩人份的早飯後，ARSENAL著手製作要給橫子帶去學校的便當。

 

已打理好儀容且換上制服的橫子拎著書包緩緩地走出了房間，在經過客廳正要走向餐桌時，忽然摀住了嘴，她一面咳嗽、一面別開了臉。雖然橫子試圖壓低聲量，卻是欲蓋彌彰，溢出的咳聲比昨晚的更長、也更猛烈。

 

ARSENAL頓時放下手邊的工作，快步走近橫子身側，伸手輕拍她的背，從ARSENAL的視角可依稀看見對方氣色明顯欠佳的側臉，眼皮有些浮腫、眼周也有淡淡的黑眼圈。等橫子漸漸平緩過來時，ARSENAL將手貼在橫子的前額，高於常人的體溫在相觸的瞬間傳到了指腹與掌心，時常板著一張臉的他，此刻眉頭皺得更深了。

 

「先到一邊坐著。」

 

將橫子安置在客廳沙發的ARSENAL，打開了牆邊矮櫃的其中一格抽屜，從中拿出了兩盒醫藥箱放到櫃上。其中一箱是米白色，ARSENAL自這個箱中取出了一支溫度計遞給橫子；另一箱的外觀是半透明無色，從外部可隱約看到裡面裝了不少藥錠瓶罐，ARSENAL從這箱取出一罐感冒藥擱在一旁，再到廚房去倒了一杯開水，回客廳時一併拿了方才擱置的藥瓶。

 

「吃點藥吧。」

 

在橫子配著開水吞下感冒藥時，ARSENAL也從對方手裡接過了溫度計，上頭顯示的數字超過了三十八度半。

 

「我會打電話跟妳班導師說要請假。妳今天就在家裡好好休息。」

「…好。」

 

橫子原來纖細而清澈的嗓音變得有些低啞和混濁，素白的手指仍遮掩著雙唇，似乎是擔憂不知何時咳嗽又開始發作和傳染給ARSENAL。但ARSENAL像是不在意與橫子近距離接觸，他輕柔地攙扶著橫子的肩膀，安靜地陪她一路走回房間。

 

待橫子回房，ARSENAL馬上撥打了橫子學校的班導師的聯絡電話，向對方說明橫子的情況，接下來又撥了通電話給友人，告知自己家中有事需要請假，過沒多久ARSENAL將手機拿離了自己耳邊，對方嘮叨而略微粗啞的聲音不停地從手機傳出來。他用簡短幾句話打斷了絮絮叨叨的友人後便結束了通話。

 

ARSENAL在這時又不經意地瞧見矮櫃上的照片，望著照片中青年的面容，再次悄聲嘆息。然後他趕緊端了已盛裝好冷水和放了乾淨毛巾的臉盆來到橫子房門前，空出的一隻手在門板上敲了兩聲後才轉動了門把。

 

「假已經幫妳請好了。」ARSENAL將沾了冷水的毛巾敷在橫子的額頭。「我今天一整天也會待在家照顧妳。」

「…工作沒關係嗎？」橫子稍微偏頭望著ARSENAL，她的眼瞼眨動了幾回、有點睜不太開，看起來很疲憊的樣子。

「完全沒問題。」ARSENAL伸手遮住了橫子的眼睛。「病人少擔心這種事，好好睡一覺吧。」

「…是。」橫子悶悶地應道。

「肚子餓嗎？餓的話我去煮粥給妳吃。」

「不，現在沒什麼胃口…」

「…這樣啊。」ARSENAL撐著椅子的扶手站起了身子。「我先去收拾一下廚房再回來。」

「嗯。」在ARSENAL即將拉開房門時，橫子又出聲叫了他，讓ARSENAL停下了腳步。「叔叔，謝謝你。」

「…謝什麼呢。我們是一家人啊。」ARSENAL轉頭看了橫子一眼，凝滯的神色一時之間柔和了些。

 

ARSENAL很快地將廚房環境整理好，便回到橫子房間照料她。躺在被窩裡的橫子起初仍時不時地咳嗽幾聲，但在感冒藥逐漸發揮效用之後，她的呼吸平穩了下來，也沉沉地睡去。一直守在床邊的ARSENAL，每隔一段時間就取下橫子前額的毛巾，重新沾水、擰乾，再放回她的額頭上。

 

不知過了多久，在ARSENAL再一次地將沾濕的冷毛巾放回橫子額頭的同時，一隻透亮而骨節分明、不屬於他的手驀然出現在他的視野中。那隻手的主人是一位身穿淺黃色針織衫的男子，一雙潔白無瑕的羽翼安份地收攏在背後，他悄然無息地將掌心貼在橫子的前額，靜默地凝視睡著的對方，面無表情的容顏令他周圍的氣息有些清冷和肅穆，但在他專注的眼裡卻漾著柔煦溫和的流光。

 

而男子的容貌與客廳照片中的青年極為神似。

 

「還是有點燙。」男子細聲低語。

「…要現身前先給我說一聲啊，MAC。」ARSENAL抱怨道。

「抱歉，」被喚作MAC的男子輕笑，雙目直視ARSENAL。「辛苦你了，ARSENAL。」

 

§

 

忘了是從何時開始，ARSENAL閒來無事時多了一個獨自散步的樂趣，隨意走過街坊與店舖，有時看到什麼新奇或特別的玩意就停下來一會兒，再繼續向前。散步的時間並不固定，有時是晨間、有時是午後。早晨的街道比傍晚安靜得多、路人也相對較少，一路上只有寥寥幾個慢跑或遛狗的人經過他的旁邊；下午走過街町公園便聽得見孩童的嬉鬧、主婦或老人們的閒話家常，店家也熱鬧了起來。整段路ARSENAL走走停停，兜轉一圈、最後繞到了始末屋eito酒吧。

 

酒吧的裝潢擺設大抵上沒什麼改變，吧台與酒櫃、沙發與地毯、木桌與飾畫，都和往常一模一樣，只是在始末屋解散了以後，少了熱絡與喧鬧的味道，也沒有過去那些秘密任務的痕跡。他們因過去在兒童之家的緣分而在始末屋聚在一起，也因各自在未來的道標而分離。曾經的成員各分東西後，eito酒吧也變回了普通的餐飲酒吧，為JACKY和JOHNNY一同經營，再算上受雇於JACKY的ARSENAL，留在酒吧的一共三人。當離開的成員們回來拜訪、甚至不約而同地再相聚時，冷清的氣氛才被吵鬧嘈雜所取代。

 

「即使我們分散各處、去了不同的所在，但連結在我們之間的那份羈絆，一定不會改變的。」

ARSENAL曾經問過MAC─主動提出結束始末屋一切要務活動的人─關於解散一事是怎麼想的，這段話便是MAC的回答。

 

除卻因酒吧工作而常常見面的JACKY和JOHNNY以外，ARSENAL私下最常聯絡的人是MAC，同時，ARSENAL也是MAC在始末屋停止活動後最常往來的人。畢竟他們性格相近─安靜不多話、又能相互包容忍讓，又能相互理解彼此的想法，相處的氛圍和諧又不尷尬，也十分自在。

 

由於這層關係，MAC領養了一個孩子這件消息，ARSENAL也是第一個知道的人。

 

那一日，ARSENAL一如平常地過了橋，沿著河堤漫步到公園，公園裡種植了不少楓樹，在轉換葉色的時期，和翠綠草皮及白石步道相襯映，形成明媚斑斕的色彩。ARSENAL找了一張長椅坐下，輕輕靠在椅背上，雙眼凝視前方恍若延伸至遠端的楓樹步道。燦金色與朱紅色的楓葉在銜著日光的微風裡飄散，一對老夫婦悠閒地從步道的彼端走來，一隻拉布拉多犬從反方向飛快地跑了過去，後頭的年輕飼主呼喚愛犬的名字、焦急地追趕著，在漸漸遠去的一犬一人的附近，另一對一大一小的人影也正往他這裡前進。

 

MAC牽著仍是小女孩的橫子，不疾不緩地走到他面前。

 

「橫子，這是爸爸的朋友，ARSENAL。」

「ARSENAL叔叔您好。」

 

抬頭看ARSENAL的橫子拉著MAC的手，向MAC靠攏、讓身體的一半躲在MAC褲腳後方。

 

「抱歉，這孩子很怕生。」MAC不好意思地說道。

「沒關係，我不在意。」ARSENAL回應道。「…跟你很像啊，我記得你小時候也很怕生。」

「這一點小時候的你也不惶多讓。」MAC笑著說。

 

MAC的話語讓ARSENAL嘴邊勾起淺淺的弧度，ARSENAL蹲了下來、讓眼睛與MAC身後的橫子平視。

 

「我是ARSENAL，很高興認識妳。」

 

橫子不發一語地凝視ARSENAL，又仰頭看了看MAC，對上了MAC和藹的笑眼。MAC朝橫子輕輕頷首，像是給予安心的信號。而後橫子回望仍蹲踞著的ARSENAL，慢慢從MAC後方走出，臉上掛起靦腆的微笑。

 

「很高興認識您，請多指教。」

「嗯，請多指教。」

 

從那一天起，每當ARSENAL與MAC見面時，MAC的身邊常常會跟著橫子。雖然沒有血緣關係，但橫子木訥寡言的個性與MAC很相像，不會吵鬧、總是默默地到一旁讀自己的繪本，不打擾MAC與ARSENAL交談，是個十分乖巧的孩子。

 

聚集在路面上的一小群麻雀，在橫子接近MAC和ARSENAL的同時，振翅飛到了空中。她來到了兩位大人的面前，睜著圓亮的眼睛，清澈的眼底泛著光芒。

 

「怎麼了，橫子？」MAC柔聲問道。

橫子伸出了雙手，兩枚完好的四葉幸運草躺在小小的手心。「這個…送給爸爸和叔叔。」

 

「是幸運草啊。」MAC從橫子手中撿起一枚四葉幸運草。「謝謝妳，爸爸很高興。」

 

橫子嘴角漾起淡笑，接著雙眼移向ARSENAL，眼瞼眨了幾下，MAC輕輕用手肘碰了碰ARSENAL，會意過來的ARSENAL馬上拿起橫子手上的另一枚幸運草。

「謝謝妳。」ARSENAL說道，而後清楚地看見橫子笑得更開了。

 

「真是個乖巧的好孩子啊，這點就跟你小時候不一樣了，你可是長成了一個壞小子。」

「說到這裡你也沒資格說我啊，小時候的你老是喜歡打架。」

 

一談到在兒童之家的回憶，ARSENAL和MAC兩人又笑了起來。

 

ARSENAL和MAC最常相見的地點是公園，他們在同一張長椅上坐著，談起近日生活遇到的種種，對話的語調比起活躍熱烈、更多的是平淡冷靜，偶爾提到幽默的話題時才發出了笑聲。曾經度過許多非日常的他們，完全融入了普通人的日常場景之中：老人在涼亭裡下棋，年輕主婦推著嬰兒車悠閒散步，孩童相互追逐笑鬧，麻雀從半空中降落，細小的腳爪一蹦一跳，像在找尋著什麼似地，飄落在地面上的赤色與金色楓葉也挾著風滾了幾圈。

 

或許是沉浸於寧靜和諧的日常太久，ARSENAL幾乎快遺忘，即使不是出生入死的日子，也總有些難以預料、想像不到的事，在每一個瞬息之中暗湧著。

 

MAC在兩年後過世了，誰都沒有想過明明看起來還很年輕又健康的一個人，竟然會毫無預兆地倒下。

 

葬禮的形式很簡樸，除了身為MAC養女的橫子以外，與會者只有始末屋過去的成員。在法師的誦經梵音裡，所有人一一上香禱告，一言不發地回到座位上、沉默地坐著。對他們而言，守靈的夜晚肅靜而漫長。

 

GUM和TOPPO低聲地哭泣著，JOHNNY無聲地流著淚，JACKY僅是眼眶微濕、雙眼木然地注視前方，ACE臉色沉重地瞪著靈壇上MAC的遺像，過了一段時間後，ACE起身離席，似乎是耐不住葬禮的氣氛而想到外頭抽菸。注意到ACE動向的JOHNNY想開口制止，卻被一旁的JACKY拉住手、示意不必阻攔。ARSENAL大概知道JACKY這麼做的原因，因為在ACE離席的時候，ARSENAL看見對方的眼角泛著些微的淚光。

 

ARSENAL看向坐在他旁邊的橫子，橫子的臉上沒有任何表情，眼周沒有泛紅也沒有浮腫，也沒有任何淚痕，僅是靜默地凝望著遺照中的MAC。ARSENAL又看了眼橫子放在膝上的雙手，發現她的手縮成了拳，指尖也絞著裙襬。

 

「…很難過嗎？」ARSENAL小聲地問道。

「…我不知道。」橫子稍微垂下了目光。

「那…會寂寞或不安？」

「也不知道。只是，感覺不太好…不太喜歡這樣的氣氛。」橫子的視線垂得更低了。「爸爸他…什麼時候才會再醒來呢？」

「…他已經不會再睜開眼睛了，永遠地。」

 

在說出『永遠』一詞的短短的一瞬間，ARSENAL彷彿忘了如何呼吸，沉悶而凝滯的鈍重感沁入了胸腔。

 

「永遠？」

「是的，永遠…」ARSENAL伸手摸了摸橫子的頭。「現在無法理解的話，總有一天會明白的。」

 

隔日是告別式，參加的成員基本上都一樣，儀式流程大抵上也和守靈夜相同。或許是花了一整夜沉澱情緒，昨夜哭泣流淚的始末屋成員，在告別式這一天沉靜鎮定了許多，唯一有變化的人也許是橫子，但這只不過是ARSENAL個人的猜測。在出殯前還有一道瞻仰死者遺容的流程，告別式參加者會在這道程序中來到死者棺木前、為其獻上鮮花，輪到橫子時，ARSENAL隱約發覺橫子有些猶疑不前。

 

ARSENAL輕輕將手掌覆在橫子頭上，感受到觸碰的橫子因而抬起頭來仰望ARSENAL，她的眼睛如同兩人初見時那樣地不知所措。

「去吧。」ARSENAL輕聲地對橫子說。

「…嗯。」橫子點點頭，而後抱著花束到MAC的棺木，踮起腳、將花束放入棺中，並多看了躺在棺中的MAC幾眼，才走回ARSENAL身邊。

 

出殯之後的儀式是火葬。棺木的蓋子緩緩掩去了MAC蒼白而祥和的臉孔、被鮮花環簇的身姿，葬儀人員將棺木抬到推車上，成員們跟著推車走了百多米的路來到了火葬場。在火葬場小門徐徐闔上的那一刻，ARSENAL眼前的一切驀然模糊了起來，卻是一滴淚也沒有落下。

 

火化結束後，成員們沉默地以筷子夾起遺骨放入骨灰龕，將MAC與現世的唯一連結小心翼翼地收納。在這片寂靜之中，忽然響起了一陣細碎的、稚嫩的啜泣聲，ARSENAL隨即轉頭看向從葬禮開始就待在他身旁的橫子，橫子低著頭，厚厚的瀏海遮住了眼睛，瘦小的雙肩不停地抽動。

 

所有人都留意到橫子的嗚咽，向來喜愛孩子的JOHNNY自然於心不忍地湊近橫子、想安慰對方。而ARSENAL則是在這時輕拍JOHNNY肩頭，以眼神表示交給他不必擔心，接著牽起橫子的手，慢慢走到場外，蹲下身子將橫子抱進懷裡。

 

因年幼還不懂得死亡為何物的橫子，在此刻體悟了訣別的意義。或許是ARSENAL的懷抱令人感到安心，橫子漸漸放聲大哭了起來。ARSENAL一時之間感到視野變得灼熱又矇矓，愈是聽著橫子的哭聲，愈能見到心底塌陷的缺口。

 

一閉上雙眼，所有與MAC經歷過的回憶就會浮現，在葬禮中還未落淚過的ARSENAL，淚水終於自眼眶潸然而下。

 

「我們…成為一家人吧。」ARSENAL哽咽地說著。

 

§

 

MAC靜靜地坐在床尾，垂眸注視著入睡中的橫子。米白色調的牆壁與淡綠色系的床單上絲毫沒有映出MAC的影子，氣窗透進的微光輕輕籠罩著他，身上的淺黃色針織衫和背後的純白羽翼，讓他的身影彷彿要融入房間的淺淡色彩之中。

 

驀地，MAC連著細長睫毛的眼瞼顫動了幾下，他稍微仰起頭，抬眼望了望氣窗。「雨好像停了。」

 

守在床頭、坐在椅子上的ARSENAL順著MAC的目光看向了窗外。「嗯，是啊。」

 

「再過一陣子又是花粉症流行的季節了。」MAC看了眼牆上的月曆。

「是啊，一想到就頭疼…」對花粉過敏的ARSENAL皺起了眉。

「很難受啊。」同樣有過花粉症困擾的MAC附和道。

「你附和什麼啊，現在的你應該不會受到花粉的影響吧。」ARSENAL挑眉。

「啊啊，說的也是。」MAC輕笑。

 

MAC稍稍收起眼底的笑意，身後的白色翅膀輕輕地展開，生長排列整齊的羽毛由內向外延伸，再以微小的幅度揮動，坐在床沿的身體隨後飄浮在半空中。他輕巧地飄近了床頭，再一次伸手撫向橫子的前額，修長的手指觸碰額上冷敷的毛巾，發覺毛巾的冷度已經退去。「毛巾差不多該換了…」

 

這時MAC注意到橫子閉著的眼皮動了幾下，接著一眨一眨地緩緩撐起眼皮的重量，在完全睜開後又微瞇起了一些。MAC的視線與橫子的雙瞳交會，橫子惺忪的眼眸逐漸捉住了焦距，但在她淺色的瞳仁裡卻映照不出MAC的形象。

 

「橫子醒了。」MAC向ARSENAL提醒道，並將自己的手移開。

 

ARSENAL先是看了MAC一眼，隨即再望向剛睜眼沒多久的橫子。「妳醒啦。」

「嗯…」橫子微微轉頭看著ARSENAL的眼睛。「叔叔剛才在跟誰說話嗎？」

「沒有，只是在自言自語而已。」ARSENAL看了眼床頭櫃上的鬧鐘，時間已接近中午，而後他撐著椅子的把手站起身。「妳也應該餓了，我去弄點粥。」

「嗯。」橫子小聲地回應，慢慢地闔起了雙眸。

 

ARSEANL走到房門前，正要轉動門把時突然停頓下來，他回頭一望，張開翅翼浮在床邊的MAC略微傾身、專注地凝視著橫子，閃爍的眼波裡流露著溫柔和寂寞的嘆息，白皙的手憐愛地觸撫對方的頭顱與側髮。似乎是感覺到ARSENAL在看著他，MAC雙眼望向了ARSENAL，唇邊勾起淺淺的微笑。

 

那抹微笑彷彿是在告訴ARSENAL『不必擔心』。

 

或許是他們兩人之間獨有的默契，不論是生前或現在，ARSENAL和MAC總能察覺到彼此的思緒。即使死去，MAC也一直陪伴著橫子和ARSENAL，可只有ARSENAL看得到他的存在，也因此，ARSENAL有時會在MAC的眼神中找到幾絲無可奈何的落寞─明明就在身邊，卻無法被對方所看見、也無法和對方交談，雖然MAC曾說過已經習慣這種事、而且能靜靜看著對方就已感到滿足，但ARSENAL看得出MAC的內心深處仍很難釋懷。

 

MAC可能也感受到ARSENAL在意著他的情緒，每當ARSENAL稍微對MAC拋出擔憂的目光，MAC便會表示不用憂心、他很快就能調適好。這次接收到同樣信息的ARSENAL一句話也沒說，默默轉身打開房門、離開了房間。

 

ARSENAL站在流理台前一面看顧爐火、一面攪拌著鍋中的水與米粒，口袋裡的手機忽然響起了鈴聲，便暫時放下了湯杓接聽來電。

「怎麼打來了，JOHNNY？…是啊，那孩子昨天晚上就有點感冒，到現在還在發燒…不用擔心，我一個人應付的來。」

 

鍋中的水面開始浮現白色細沫，ARSENAL見狀便將火轉小。

「…啊，你跟JACKY要過來是嗎？…不，完全不會…嗯嗯…嗯，謝謝。那晚點見。」

 

與JOHNNY結束通話的同時，ARSENAL對著流理台吐了一口氣，而後繼續留心正在熬煮的白粥。

 

MAC也好一段時日沒見到JOHNNY他們了，這次他們過來探病，想必會很高興吧，ARSENAL如此思忖。雖說除了ARSENAL以外，始末屋的其他成員並看不到MAC如今的模樣。

 

約莫是在八年前、也就是MAC過世的那一年，在葬禮過後，ARSENAL決定將橫子接到自己家照料，這個決定讓始末屋不少成員訝異，畢竟比起JOHNNY、GUM和JACKY，他看起來就不像擅長撫養孩子的人。

 

當時JOHNNY還一臉擔憂地問他『真的沒問題嗎？』，而ARSENAL內心也十分明白，自己對於養育孩子這件事比其他成員笨拙得多，將橫子託給JOHNNY等人或許更合適，只是在他看見年幼的橫子為了死去的MAC哭泣時，也許是出於憐憫、又也許是出於責任，在ARSENAL心底不斷浮現想陪伴那孩子的念頭。

 

但或許，真正需要依靠的其實是他自己。

 

從接獲消息到守夜、從守夜再到告別式、從告別式再到火葬，ARSENAL看著始末屋其他成員慢慢地收拾各自的悲傷與感慨，接受MAC去世的事實並目送對方離去。原以為自己能淡然地度過這沉重的訣別，無法言說的酸澀和惆悵卻愈發地濃厚，ARSENAL既迷失在回憶構築的幻象森林，也失落於灰暗虛無的孤寂荒野。

 

而ARSENAL在橫子的身上看到了自己被遺留在世間的孤獨，他主動擁抱那孩子，讓自己代替已逝的MAC成為她的港灣，彷彿這麼做就能解救同樣徬徨的自己。他牽著橫子的手，在追憶的幻燈所圍繞的虛像風景裡緩緩地走著，這段路途之中不知何時才會再感受到時間的流動。

 

將橫子接到自家後，ARSENAL曾帶著橫子和始末屋其他成員一起到MAC的住處。看著家具擺設的品味、各類題材的電影DVD、收藏著文學小說和繪本的書櫃，不免讓人產生了MAC仍在的錯覺。

 

「啊，沒想到他還一直寫著日記。」JACKY拿著一本棕色皮質的手札說道。「ARSENAL你還記不記得？以前還在始末屋的時候，我們不小心看到了MAC的日記，然後那傢伙慌慌張張地把日記收起來…」

 

「嗯，是啊。」ARSENAL憶起MAC不只一次在日記裡稱讚他的咖啡。「說起來，我本來以為被我們看到後，他會因為覺得太丟臉就不寫了。」像是又看見了那人意想不到的可愛之處，ARSENAL的深沉的眼裡閃過了一抹柔和的光暈。

 

JACKY和ARSENAL一邊將MAC的物品收進紙箱、一邊有一句沒一句地搭聊著，一段時間後GUM來到書房說JOHNNY做了些點心放在客廳、叫兩人休息一下。

 

「也叫橫子了嗎？」離開書房時JACKY順口問道。

「還沒。我中途去廚房幫JOHNNY了，橫子應該還在房間裡。」和橫子一組的GUM回道。

「你們先過去吧。我去叫她。」ARSENAL對兩人說道。

 

ARSENAL走向位於走廊另一端的房間。隔著半掩的門扉，房裡飄來了MAC慣用的檜木香氛，微露的灰色床腳邊堆著幾只紙箱，床沿也擺了些摺疊好的衣物。

 

「橫子…」一推開房門，ARSENAL便忍不住瞪大了雙眼─他看見MAC守在橫子的身邊、安靜地坐著，窗外的日光將對方的身姿照得有些虛幻，背後的一雙雪白羽翼亦格外地注目。MAC伸手輕撫橫子的頭髮，指尖與眼神飽含寵溺，橫子似乎因為疲累，側身躺在地板上睡著了，小小的手裡還握著MAC常年帶在身上的銀色懷錶。

 

MAC轉頭望向門邊，與ARSENAL對上了目光。「午安，ARSENAL。」MAC唇邊漾著淺淡的笑意，清冽低沉卻帶著微甜的嗓音聽起來有些縹緲。

 

ARSENAL以為自己見到了幻影，一望見記憶裡的熟悉面容，凝滯而鈍重的疼痛又湧上了胸口，而對方的臉龐卻看不見哀傷的痕跡，恍若自己沒有死去般地微笑著。MAC的笑顏一如既往地溫柔到像是能包容一切事物，一句若無其事的問候，讓ARSENAL內心產生強烈的動搖及錯亂。

 

「…MAC、你…」ARSENAL向MAC焦躁地伸出了手，卻在抓住MAC臂膀的瞬間發現對方的重量異常地輕、輕到不像是個正常人類該有的重量。同時，他也看見對方的形體時不時地半透明化，令他一時之間語塞。

 

「先死掉了，真的對不起。」MAC的手掌覆上了ARSENAL的手、輕聲地說道，自掌心傳來的溫度猶如MAC還活在世上時的微涼體溫。

「你…」ARSENAL低著頭，梗在喉頭、難以組織的言語化為嗚咽自口中溢出。

「…對不起，ARSENAL。」MAC再一次複述歉疚的話語，語氣也更加地輕柔。

「『死掉了、真對不起』什麼的…接下來該不會要說『一切就拜託你了』、『再見』這類的話吧。」ARSENAL抬眼瞪視著MAC，眼眶有些泛紅。「別把這麼悲傷的事說得那麼輕鬆啊，蠢蛋！」

 

MAC一言不發地注視著ARSENAL的雙眼，臉上的笑容依舊，卻微微斂起了眼瞳，淺色的眸裡映著繚亂的波紋。MAC張口想說些什麼，卻被房外漸漸靠近的腳步聲打斷。

 

「怎麼了嗎，ARSENAL？剛剛忽然聽到你激動地說話…」來到房間的JOHNNY滿眼憂心地說著。

「…叔叔？…還有JOHNNY叔叔？」橫子似乎也感覺到動靜而在同一時間醒來，圓亮的雙瞳對著ARSENAL和JOHNNY來回張望。

 

面對JOHNNY和橫子不明所以然的視線，ARSENAL往MAC的位置瞄了一眼，卻發覺MAC已經消失了。「…不，沒什麼。」ARSENAL故作冷靜地回道。

 

果然是幻覺吧，當時的ARSENAL如此想著。

 

但從那之後，ARSENAL便時不時地能看到MAC。每當見到MAC出現在他生活中的各個角落，他便試著去觀察過其他人的反應，橫子也好、JOHNNY或JACKY等人也好，ARSENAL的身邊沒有任何人能感覺到MAC的存在。有次旁敲側擊地試探JACKY，也只是得到『你是不是打擊過大、腦子跟著壞了』之類的回應。

 

時間一久，ARSENAL也不禁懷疑起自己所見到的MAC到底是自己虛構的影子、還是對方真實的靈魂。

 

「其實，我本來以為不會有誰察覺到我的存在，沒想到你居然看得到我…如果你覺得我只是幻影或錯覺也沒關係。不管怎麼說，現在的我已經是科學常理無法解釋的東西。」像是看出ARSENAL內心的疑問，MAC如此說道。

「…你這樣解釋和沒解釋一樣啊，我還是不明白我所看到的『你』是什麼。」ARSENAL皺起了眉頭。

 

「嘛，就算我說了我的本質是什麼，也無法證明我說的話到底是不是真的。就算去找靈媒來求證，只要你心存質疑，你還是會繼續糾結這個問題吧。」MAC露出了無奈的淺笑。「我可以告訴你，你的頭腦非常清楚─即使見到了這副模樣的我，你也一直沒有忘記我已經死去的事實，這樣就夠了。」

 

ARSENAL雙眼直盯著MAC，沉默了數秒才開口：「所以，你真的…？」

「嗯。」MAC點頭。

「…這樣啊。」ARSENAL嘆了口氣。「那你為什麼還留在這裡？是因為放不下那孩子嗎？」

「那算其中一個原因。我想主要是因為自己對過去的痕跡、和擁有連繫的人們還有所留戀，就這麼離開的話，或多或少會感到寂寞。」

「…你是小孩子嗎？」ARSENAL有點無可奈何地笑了起來。「但很像你會做的事。」

「ARSENAL，那孩子就拜託你了…」看著ARSENAL嚴肅表情化解了些，MAC眼波裡也多了些安心。

「我知道了。」

「你也要好好照顧自己啊。」

「嗯。」

 

眼前的MAC並非自己幻想的產物─雖然得到了答案，ARSENAL卻沒有豁然開朗的感覺，畢竟對方已逝的事實無法更改。可是看著MAC以別種形式留了下來，他又感到徘徊於心底的抑鬱散去了些。

 

不知不覺間也過了八年，ARSENAL眼尾的皺紋漸漸多了起來，橫子也從女孩成長為少女，只有MAC依然維持著死去時的年輕模樣。

 

「那我們先回去了。」一身黑色夾克與運動長褲、戴著同色帽子的JACKY和身穿米灰色系大衣與牛仔褲的JOHNNY站在玄關。「如果之後又有什麼狀況的話，就打電話過來。」JACKY說道。

「嗯。」ARSENAL點頭，兩眼直視JACKY和JOHNNY。「你們回去的時候也小心點。」

「那，再見。」臨走前，JACKY伸手拍了拍ARSENAL的肩膀。

「再見。」

 

送走JACKY與JOHNNY之後，ARSENAL回到了橫子的房間，正好看見站在床邊的MAC微微傾身、手掌貼著再度睡去的橫子的額頭，MAC平靜的眼瞳裡驀地閃動了一絲流光，收攏在背後的羽翼也隨之顫動了一下。而後MAC轉頭望向ARSENAL，眉眼間盈滿了雀躍。

 

「燒好像退了。」MAC說。

 

§

 

遠方傳來的吉他聲漸漸清晰了起來，高昂嘹亮的旋律透過耳膜迴繞於腦海，周圍的景物化為一片空白。晃眼間，自家客廳的輪廓由模糊變得鮮明，ARSENAL眨了眨眼睛讓視線得以聚焦，在他前方電視螢幕中的Music station正在播映片尾，放置在茶几上紅色馬克杯中的熱茶也冷卻了泰半。

 

動了動放在膝上的手指，兩眼飄向坐在旁邊的另一雙褲腳，沿著對方擱在大腿上的白皙指節、袖口、手臂、頸肩及與之相連的純白翅翼一路往上看，最終停在看不出歲月痕跡的側臉。似乎是感覺到ARSENAL在看著自己，MAC背後的翅膀輕顫了一下，接著偏過頭朝ARSENAL望了一眼、對他和藹地笑了笑，淺澈的瞳仁映著ARSENAL略顯蒼老的臉孔、和已開始有點斑白的髮絲。

 

看來自己又不知道在何時睡著了，果然上了年紀之後就容易打瞌睡。ARSENAL一邊如此想著，一邊摘下眼鏡、揉了揉眉心。

 

「叔叔，還沒睡嗎？」

 

ARSENAL和MAC將目光投向聲音的源頭，身穿針織毛線外套、戴著黑框眼鏡的橫子正站在客廳門邊。剛從淺眠中醒來的頭腦仍有些模糊，讓ARSENAL見到橫子時產生了短瞬的遲疑，年過半百後，他便經常夢見過去的種種，而每當夢醒，總不禁感慨從前的時光不過咫尺，卻又已萬分遙遠。

 

在他的夢裡的橫子還是中學生，而他和MAC一同守在發高燒的橫子身邊照料著，睜開眼後，橫子的身形卻比夢中還要抽高了不少，臉龐也蛻去了稚氣、多了幾分成熟的柔美。曾經被他呵護著的女孩，如今已是可靠又貼心的大人。

 

「還沒。」ARSENAL將眼鏡戴上。「怎麼了？」

「那個、方便談一談嗎？」

 

ARSENAL凝視著橫子的臉孔，發覺對方的臉色比平時沉悶和嚴肅了些，鏡框底下的眸中也閃著迷茫徬徨的波光，在他的印象中，已經很久沒有見過橫子露出這副表情。記憶中最近的一次是三年前，橫子來找他商討辭掉上班族工作、想自己經營一間咖啡廳的事，當時的橫子雖然確信了自己的目標，卻無法鼓起勇氣跨出第一步，而ARSENAL在傾聽她的顧慮後，所做的便是給予鼓勵、推她一把。

 

即使已成長為自立的大人，朝夕相處、關係如家人般親近的ARSENAL，仍是橫子最為信任與依靠的對象。這次想必也是想找他討論什麼事吧。

 

「可以喔，完全沒問題。」ARSENAL回應道，並順手舉起遙控器將電視機關掉。

 

坐在ARSENAL旁邊的MAC在這時站起了身子，默不作聲地轉移到茶几另一側的單人沙發，將原本的座位讓給了橫子，選擇待在一旁安靜地聆聽。身為橫子的養父，MAC對她的關心自然不亞於ARSENAL，但畢竟在這個家中MAC只能被ARSENAL所看見，也無法與ARSENAL以外的人直接交談。

 

「有心事？」ARSENAL開口問道。

「嗯，有件事想和叔叔商量…」橫子斂了斂雙瞳，擺在雙膝的手悄悄握成了拳頭，而後抬起雙目與ARSENAL對視。「其實，我的男朋友不久前向我求婚了。」

「這樣啊。」ARSENAL也略微睜大了眼，心想原來橫子也到了結婚的年齡。

 

而靜靜坐在一旁的MAC，在聽見橫子所說的話時，向來平靜淡然的眼睛裡有了些波動，一瞬間漾起了明亮的粼光，在他背後的羽翼也向外揚起了一點點弧度。MAC如此細微的變化恰好被ARSENAL收進眼底，他思忖著這時的MAC也抱持著和自己相同的想法與感慨吧。

 

「妳答應了嗎？」ARSENAL和MAC都見過橫子的交往對象，算了算時間，雙方也維持了三年以上的關係。

「…還沒。」橫子搖頭。

 

在橫子給出否定回應的同時，MAC的神色頓時染上了些肅穆，眼中也泛起了擔憂與疑惑的漣漪。ARSENAL心想MAC肯定很在意橫子為何會這麼說的理由。

 

「為什麼？」ARSENAL反問。橫子的男友是個性格和處事方面都很不錯的青年，在橫子著手經營咖啡廳時也一直陪伴在她身旁，ARSENAL認為對方是橫子值得託付的對象，而且MAC看了也很滿意。

「只是有點猶豫…」橫子鬆開了放在膝上的拳頭，右手覆上了左手的手背，修長的指尖摩娑著左手中指和無名指。

「猶豫？」ARSENAL眉頭輕皺，兩手交握並將手肘靠在膝上、身體微微前傾。「妳並不想和他結婚？」

「不是這樣的。雖然他向我求婚的時候，我確實感到很高興，可是…我結婚的話，叔叔不就變成一個人了…」橫子垂下瞳眸，說話的音量愈來愈小。「因為已經約定好要和叔叔相互扶持走下去，就這麼答應他的求婚、然後和他結婚…真的好嗎？」

 

聽到這裡，ARSENAL恍然明白了橫子躊躇的理由。ARSENAL又看了MAC一眼，在雙方四目相會之際，ARSENAL不禁感嘆橫子在奇怪的地方鑽牛角尖這點和已逝的MAC十分相似。

「妳啊…」

 

驀然闖入ARSENAL腦中的是多年以前某個梅雨季節的午後。灰靄陰沉的天色和瀟淅綿密的雨幕被隔絕在陽台之外，沾染水珠的窗玻璃上隱約映照著被日光燈點亮的客廳剪影，電視機螢幕正在播映事先錄好的大河劇錄像。ARSENAL窩在沙發中，目不轉睛地盯著螢幕中的劇情，而剛升上小學五、六年級左右的橫子則是坐在茶几旁的地板上，將故事書放在茶几上安靜地翻閱。

 

因看到震懾的橋段，ARSENAL忍不住發出了一聲驚嘆，但又很快地回復冷靜繼續觀劇。那短暫的聲音卻引起了橫子的注意，橫子睜著明亮的杏眼凝望著專注觀賞大河劇的ARSENAL，隨後也將視線轉移到電視螢幕。

 

錄像也包含了廣告時間，ARSENAL趁著廣告播放時到廚房泡了一杯咖啡，濃郁的香氣溶進熱水、隨而溢散到空氣中。端著沖調了咖啡的馬克杯回到客廳，廣告也差不多結束了，將杯子擱置在茶几上後，ARSENAL整個人再次窩回沙發，時不時地拿起咖啡啜飲幾口。這段期間，橫子的眼睛也飄向ARSENAL手上的馬克杯數次，像是對杯中內容物感到好奇。

 

「叔叔，」橫子出聲喚了喚ARSENAL。「那個…好喝嗎？」

「妳說這個？」ARSENAL稍稍舉起手中的咖啡，接著便見到橫子點頭。「小孩子不會覺得這東西好喝的，再說妳也還不到喝這個的年紀。」

「這樣啊…」

 

眼見橫子露出了略微失望的神情，ARSENAL眨了眨雙眸，將咖啡放到較靠近橫子的桌邊。「要不妳試試？」

 

橫子的雙眼一下子炯亮了起來，直盯著ARSENAL看。ARSENAL點頭示意許可，橫子便小心翼翼地用兩手捧著溫熱的馬克杯喝了一小口咖啡，隨即皺起了眉頭。

 

「…好苦。」

「我就說小孩子不會覺得好喝的。」

「那麼變成大人的話就會覺得好喝了嗎？」

「嘛，也許吧。」

 

橫子稍微偏著頭看了幾眼馬克杯中的咖啡，接著將馬克杯還給ARSENAL。這時的橫子還無法預料到未來的自己會對咖啡產生極大的興趣與熱情、甚至請託ARSENAL教導她泡咖啡的手藝。

 

ARSENAL和橫子一同將目光移回電視中的大河劇錄像，直到片尾結束為止，兩人的注意力都放在劇情、彼此之間沒有對話。

 

「吶、叔叔，可以問你一個問題嗎？」橫子看了螢幕中的預告下集的婚禮片段，轉過頭向ARSENAL問道。

「妳想問什麼？」

「為什麼…叔叔一直都是單身？」

 

ARSENAL眼瞼顫動了一下，他望著橫子的瞳眸，對方澄澈的眸中蘊含著困惑與好奇。

 

其實並不難想像橫子為何會有所疑惑，畢竟自從ARSENAL代替過世的MAC成為橫子的監護人以來，橫子從未見過ARSENAL有任何的交往對象。事實上，JACKY等友人也勸過他幾次，趕緊找個另一半共度餘生，他卻一次也沒有遵從友人們的建議。

 

並不是對能與他心有靈犀、攜手相依的伴侶毫無憧憬，在MAC去世之前，ARSENAL也曾試過兩、三次和其他女子交往，但每段關係都無疾而終，到後來他也已無心和始末屋以外的人建立親密關係，而在MAC死去之後，就變得更無意於此了。為什麼一直保持單身？起初有人這樣問起他時，他不知道該如何回答，但隨著時間的沉澱，他漸漸看清了深藏於內心的答案的模樣。

 

「因為在意的人已經不在了。」ARSENAL悄悄瞥了眼擺在牆邊櫥櫃上的MAC的相片。

 

聽完ARSENAL的回答，橫子的雙瞳一下子就浮現了歉疚。「…對不起。」

「沒關係。」ARSENAL淺淺地笑了笑，從沙發上起身並拿起已經空了的馬克杯，輕輕撫摸橫子頭顱後走向廚房。

 

將清洗完的杯子放在杯架後，ARSENAL一轉身便見到橫子站在廚房門口。

 

「怎麼了？」看著橫子有些欲言又止的樣子，ARSENAL柔聲問道。

「那個…雖然這麼說有點奇怪，但是我會待在叔叔身邊，兩人一起互相扶持生活下去，」橫子停頓一下。「叔叔不會是一個人的，因為、我們是一家人啊。」

 

『我們是一家人』─印象中，MAC好像也說過類似的話。想到這裡，ARSENAL又忍不住莞爾。

 

「謝謝妳。」彼時的ARSENAL望著橫子真誠的雙眼說道。

 

ARSENAL看著因過於介懷與他曾經的約定、對是否該接受交往對象的求婚而踟躕不已的橫子，伸手輕拍了對方的肩頭。「這些年來，妳已經帶給我足夠的美好回憶了。現在，妳能夠好好抓住自己的幸福才是重要的。」

 

望了眼一旁的MAC，MAC此刻的瞳中縈繞著瀅瀅波紋，他微笑著對ARSENAL點點頭。

「妳爸爸肯定也是這麼想的。」ARSENAL補充道。

 

橫子再度抬起雙目直視ARSENAL，在見到ARSENAL對她頷首微笑時，立即給予ARSENAL一個感激與依戀的擁抱。ARSENAL回擁橫子、輕柔地拍著對方的背，同時凝望已紅了眼眶、開始潸然淚下的MAC，對方的雙肩與翅膀因哽咽低泣而不斷地顫抖著。

 

看來等下還得安慰淚腺一向極為脆弱的某個傢伙啊。ARSENAL如此想著。

 

互道晚安後，客廳內只剩下ARSENAL和MAC。ARSENAL手上拿著面紙盒站在MAC所坐著的單人沙發旁，臉上的表情帶著些許無奈、又帶著柔和的笑意。

 

「怎麼覺得你的淚腺一年比一年還要弱…嘛，算了。」ARSENAL抽出幾張面紙遞給MAC。「吶。」

「謝謝。」MAC從ARSENAL手中接過面紙。「那孩子也到了考慮結婚的階段了，我好高興…」

「是啊。這真的是件值得開心的事。」ARSENAL說。「總覺得她明明不久前還只是個小女孩，卻在不知不覺間變成大人、還要和人結婚了。」

「是啊、那孩子居然已經長這麼大了。」MAC繼續哭著說。「…ARSENAL，我不在的這些日子，謝謝你把她照顧得這麼好。」

「…謝什麼啊，這些年來你不也一直守望著那孩子嗎？」ARSENAL又遞給MAC幾張面紙。「倒是我才要謝謝你留下珍貴的寶物給我。話說，你要喜極而泣到什麼時候啊…」

 

─Sugar song & Bitter step，完─

 

…

Ending BGM：UNISON SQUARE GARDEN《シュガーソングとビターステップ》

…

後記：

喜歡的人(們)已經不在，帶著對那人(他們)的思念，與那人(他們)所留下的孩子結下家人的羈絆、一同勇敢地活下去…這是我對軍三郎「青峰くんちのテツナちゃん」這篇黑籃同人短漫的理解。雖然有著悲傷、卻又有著祝福，看了之後想寫出像那樣充滿「愛的延續」的故事。

 

最初想不好祝福與溫暖的元素要怎麼呈現，因為怎麼想都會被MAC過世的悲傷設計蓋過去，唯一確定的方向就是讓ARSENAL再見到死去的MAC。後來靈光一現，參考了庫洛魔法使裡撫子媽媽化為天使守護木之本一家的人設、還有漫畫版裡最後藤隆變得看得見撫子，想到了這些，情節的想像才又溫馨了起來。

 

抱歉結尾依然很匆促。


End file.
